Many items can be too heavy to be easily moved. When that occurs, it is very desirable to have those items be made more easily movable. To that end, many items have wheels mounted thereto. Even so, the presence of wheels does not necessarily solve the problem.
It then becomes necessary to provide a power source or propelling device to move the heavy item even with the wheels thereon. This requirement, in turn, leads to the desirability of being able to easily attach a towing strap to that heavy item, or to provide that heavy item with a towing strap as an integral part thereof.
Once the structure of a towing strap is determined, and that strap is placed in conjunction with any item, it then becomes necessary to secure that strap to a power source or towing device capable of towing that item. Thus, the towing strap must not only be attachable to a towable device, but it must also be attachable to a towing device.
As the ease of the attachment improves, the utility of the towing strap also improves. Ease of the attachment clearly supports ease of use. Thus, the towing strap must be easily attached to both a towable device and to a towing device. Such advantages are difficult to attain.